heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mao
'Mao '''is a major character of ''Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway. ''He is a Asian elephant, Strong heroic (with a Bit of Kindness inside), and a member of South Troops. He is voiced by Terry Crews who also played Earl Devereaux in ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Background Mao has lived in Jungletopia all of his life and loves it as much as he sees his friends as family. In his young older years, he watches Calvo doing his fosses of jazz dance routine, and the animals loved his skills. Just then he's doing his next new routine and that's inspirational tap. But then, the performance was a disaster: Calvo cracked his spleen. painfully. So then every animals left the show, it was cancelled and foreclosing their business. They lost their career, actions, and talents. Because their star, Calvo, the performance show will never being seen or heard about it again, including the rest of the animals. As the years gone by, Mao and his other three friends are becoming the high tech-secret agent animals called "The South Troops". Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway Mao is first seen in Mumbai along with the team to save Alex and his friends from the hyenas. He grabs Bayo with his trunk and smash him on the ground two times and throws him to the air. And they being saved by the South Troops. When Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman and their friends are express an interest in accompanying the South Troops, Calvo decide to take them to America after the mission. Later, in Tokyo, the animals escape from the mob, then the plane crashed into the rainforest, and Calvo showing the gang the colorful place called, Jungletopia. After showing Alex and his friends the beautiful rainforest, Calvo is doing yoga as Alex asking him how long will it take to get them home to New York, but luckily he still doing yoga as he tries to convince him, Mao tells them to hang out in the jungle for a while he finish his yoga routine. Later that day, Alex just decided to purchase the South Troops to do they're old performance again, to come up with the new act, so they could use it to return to New York City. Mao's act was swinging the vines and spraying water through his trunk. Later on, Mao and the other animals went to Melman and Gloria's anniversary party. And tree caught on fire, just as Vitaly saved the baby monkey, and also Mao and the other elephants use the water through their trunks to spray the fire away. After their jungle performance, Mao and the rest of the animal performers are being betrayed after Alex and the gang reveals their true mistakes, and they are devastated and hurt. When the Zoosters and the other animals split up in Jungletopia, the others feel disappointed about Alex and the gang tricking them Then all of a sudden, King Julien who was unconscious, Maurice and Mort pops into the scene and warned about the zoo animals, and Kowalski, one of the penguins, pulls the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that Begum captured and caged the zoo animals to the Mumbai Zoo. Gia's proposal to rescue their zoo friends from the hunter. Theo doesn't seem to care, then Mao getting angry as he's had enough of Theo's selfishness, he forces Theo to accompany him and the other animals on a rescue mission. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, Mao came with the lemurs, the penguins, the chimps, Vitaly, Gia and the South Troops came to rescue the Zoosters on the seaplane. He swung down on his vine along with Theo, he hands him two coconuts, and puts it on his trunk as he targeting Passua and the other hyena and fires at them. Then, Begum pursues to kill Melman to avenge Alex. Yet before he can kill the giraffe, Alex came up with an idea to save Melman. By the time Begum release Melman from his neck, he also climbs up the roof and gives Alex a fight. But Alex whistles for the cats with jetpack rockets who rescues him in time, and Alex throws Begum in the the ship behind those containers where Mort sedates him and leaves him there in the boat. Mao is smile and cheering at Alex and the other animals, for victory. Later, the animals finally arrive at New York City and place them down to the Central park Zoo. Calvo promises Alex to take him and his friends every place they want, and they agreed on it. As the film ends, Mao uses their trunks to dance along with two elephants in their habitats, then dance and celebrate at the Central Park Zoo with his friends. Trivia * Mao's similarities to Corporal from Penguins of Madagascar, ''they are both strongest of high-tech animal organization.'' * He is also have similarities to Tantor from Tarzan, he has the same elephant ears as he does. Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Elephants Category:Heroes Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Agents Category:Fan Made Category:Madagascar 4: Asia Getaway